


One Night on Benek

by tigerlily_77



Series: Han/Leia Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Are There Condoms in Space?, Ben Solo - Freeform, Benek Organa Solo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Millennium Falcon Sex, Nervous Han, Nervous Leia, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pregnant Leia, Sexual Content, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, han/leia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily_77/pseuds/tigerlily_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the Empire the remains of the Rebellion are starting anew. Han and Leia prepare for new lives but they never forget each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night on Benek

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this fic :)

"After great consideration, it is the decision of this Senate that Leia Organa be appointed Supreme Commander of all remaining military forces and Ambassador for the New Republic as well as given a chair on this senate, due to her proven devotion to the former rebellion in its fight against the fallen Galactic Empire", the Chairman bellowed, pounding his gavel on the floating stand before him. "Should she accept, she will renounce her title of Princess of Alderaan and be awarded the new title of General. Princess Leia, how do you proceed?"  
The senate chamber rustled with whispers for a moment as the slender politician rose to her feet, stepping up to the stand. Her eyes subtly glanced to the balcony above the hall where her brother, Luke, sat watching intently. Beside him was his droid, C3PO, who had expressed an interest in witnessing the proceedings of the new senate. Though she was too far away to see, Leia felt that he acknowledged her and a feeling of relief washed over her as she drew a breath.  
"I accept", she said clearly, smiling before the senate.   
"Then I pronounce you General Organa, Commander and Ambassador", the Chairman announced firmly, his gavel hitting the stand once more. "This Senate is adjourned".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Many congratulations, Princess Leia!" 3PO greeted excitedly as Leia met he and Luke outside the senate building. "Oh!- I mean General!"  
"Thank you, Threepio", Leia smiled, taking Luke's arm as it was offered to her. The two walked slowly down the glistening steps of the enormous building with the droid trailing behind them.  
"So you know what you'll be occupied with now that there's no rebellion to fight for", Luke smiled at his sister softly.  
"And you don't", Leia answered, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course. It is my duty as the last remaining Jedi to begin to train a new generation", he stated simply. "I was thinking more so of a certain freighter pilot, than myself".  
Leia sighed, her mind darting to the rogue who held her heart. Han hadn't been the same since the destruction of the second Death Star. With the rebellion disbanded and the Empire in ruins, he seemed restless and unsure what to do with himself. This was not a surprise to Leia, of course, as she knew this sort of peace and harmony was far from what he was accustomed to. He'd hardly seen a day in his life where there wasn't at least three bounty hunters on his tail, not to mention that he'd been land-locked since his ship had returned from their final battle damaged. Since that day, he'd spent every waking moment under the hull of the Millennium Falcon, trying to restore her to her former glory.....or at least get her off the ground. Leia hated to see Han like this; like a caged bird with nowhere to fly, but there was no foreseeable way to make it better for him. The truth was, this was not the kind of life Han Solo was built for and it troubled Leia greatly. With her new responsibilities to the senate, she would be all the more tied to one planet. Did he love her enough to stay perched here forever?  
"Couldn't you talk to him, Luke", she sighed. "He won't listen to me".  
"If he won't listen to you, then there's no hope", her brother replied. "You're the only person I've ever seen to have the upper-hand in a conversation with Han Solo".  
Leia smiled softly. No matter how much they argued and what a power struggle it became, there was something about that old smuggler that made her heart skip a beat like it had when she was a little girl, pouring over the sons of visiting diplomats.   
As they approached the hanger designated to the repair of damaged rebel ships, Luke excused himself to attend to some business with R2. He kissed his sister's cheek and rubbed her arm reassuringly before leaving her to face Han alone. Well, 3PO was there, but that could easily do more harm than good with Han. Leia took a deep breath and put on her face reserved for scruffy-looking nerf-herders, confidently strutting into the hanger bay, whether her stomach was doing flip-flops or not. As she approached the Falcon, Chewy gave her a cry of greeting and directed Leia aboard the ship in search of Han. She entered quickly at first but then paused at the entrance. She hadn't been onboard this ship in months; something that never would have occurred to her did it not hit her with full force now. She immediately noticed the change in the air: warmer and stuffier. It smelled of rusted metal and fuel but there was more to it; something that made Leia stop and savor: sweat...and blaster discharge....the damp smell of a Wookie and a strange, musky aftershave that always made Leia's heart jump into her throat. She laid her hand gently on the cold metal wall, a smile creeping over her face as her fingertips traced the scuffs and scratches on the worn material. For some reason this old ship gave her confidence that she'd only been pretending to have before, and she wandered down the small corridor to the cockpit.   
There he was: the lying, cheating, insensitive scoundrel that Leia just couldn't get enough of, stretched out on the floor with his upper-half beneath the helm. Leia leaned against the arched entrance, arms crossed as he stared fondly at the man hard at work. The bridge had survived the most damage during the battle and she knew that if the mangled state of it was breaking her heart, god knows what it was doing to Han.  
"Hey stranger".  
Leia winced apologetically as a startled Han shot up quickly and knocked his head on the bottom of the helm, cursing loudly.  
"I'm sorry", she said quietly, kneeling beside him as he pulled himself from underneath the dash grouchily, her hand running through his hair as if on instinct to ascertain the damage she had caused. When she was sure he was unhurt her eyes trailed across the expanse of the cockpit. "How's she coming?"  
"We'll be damn lucky if she ever flies again", Han replied grumpily, his eyes following Leia's across the damaged interior of his ship. If he'd ever agree with someone calling her a piece of junk, it was now.  
Leia nodded sadly and returned her focus to him, placing her hands gently on either side of his face.   
"Why don't you have Lando take a look at it?" she suggested softly, studying his face intently. "Or R2? Maybe one of them could help".  
"Naaah...she's done", Han replied, tossing the wrench he'd been using aside dejectedly. "I had a feeling when I let her go in the first place".  
Leia placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, her fingers tangling in the scruffy hair at the back of his neck.  
"Ships don't last forever", she said quietly, "and what were you going to need it for anyway?"  
She was startled as Han jerked his head from her grasp, staring at her in disbelief.  
"What was I gonna need her for?" he exclaimed, frowning at her. "Where the hell you expect me and Chewy to live?"  
"In a house?" she answered as if it were obvious. "With me?"  
"Woah, woah, woah sister", Han started, pulling himself to his feet, his hands in front of his defensively. "I ain't no civilized gentleman. Me and Chewy work and sleep on the Falcon. She's got everything we'll ever need".  
Leia huffed, standing up as well. It was her instinct as a leader to raise the alarm when her words were questioned and this time was no different from any other.   
"So, you'd rather waste your time on this hunk of mettle than me?" she spat, hands on her hips.  
"Well if it's wasting time we're talking about...", Han retorted angrily, "then you're damn right!"  
He shoved past her out of the cockpit and stomped down the corridor, barking orders at Chewy in an effort to prove his point. Leia wouldn't have that be the last word of course, and scurried after him angrily, grabbing at the back of his shirt.  
"HAN! Will you hang on a minute?" she shouted, tugging at his shirt until it gave way with a loud RIP.  
"Dammit", Han spat, whirling around and grabbing at the ruined garment, "that was my best shirt!"  
"Han," Leia said slowly, trying to bring her temper back down to a sizzle as Luke had been teaching her, "all I meant was I thought we were starting over here. The fight is over. Can't we just-"  
"No...I don't think we can", Han said quietly, turning and walking off the ship without another word.  
Leia stood on the gangplank and watched him leave, the threat of tears starting to burn in her eyes. She shook them away quickly and straightened her shoulders, glancing up at Chewy who looked at her with his head cocked in concern. She gave him a slight nod and then trudged down the plank herself, setting off in the opposite direction as to avoid Han. And anyway, she'd last seen R2 at the command center hadn't she?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Master Solo", 3PO tried, thoroughly exasperated, "I do wish you would come with me? Princess Leia says it is very urgent and you are needed immediately".  
"Yeah well I ain't her errand boy anymore", Han sneered in response. "You tell her, whatever it is she can figure it out without me".  
"Such a difficult human being", 3PO sighed, turning to R2 who waited patiently behind him. They'd been sent to Han's temporary quarters by their mistress to bring him to the hanger bay for one emergency or another, but as suspected, this task was proving to be quite difficult.  
"Very well, Sir", he sighed, facing Han again. "I really didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice. Princess Leia says, that if you do not come now...the Falcon will be sent out with...the garbage".  
Han flew to his feet, cursing and accidentally knocking Threepio against the wall rather forcefully as he stormed out of the room. Like hell she was gonna scrap his ship! He pounded down the hallway in a fury, shoving civilians and droids alike out of his way roughly as he went. Finally, he stormed into the hanger bay, eliciting a certain amount of fear in bystanders as he bellowed Leia's name across the enormous room. Her back was turned to him and she swiveled on her feet slowly.  
"Ah, Han, you're here", she said indifferently as he approached her.   
"What's this I hear about you scraping the Falcon?" He began furiously, but she ignored him and simply walked towards his ship. He huffed angrily and stomped after her.  
"Listen, your highness", he tried to say, shaking his finger at her threateningly, but she turned quickly on her heals and spat at him to shut up, quickly climbing the Millennium Falcon's gangplank.   
Han raced after her more furious than ever until he lost her as she turned a corner suddenly. As he hurried to catch up with her he had every intention of telling her exactly what a spoiled little brat he thought she was and maybe even putting her over his knee, but as he entered the bridge he stopped suddenly, his mouth agape.  
Leia sat in the co-pilot's seat, her legs crossed and her hands folded neatly on her knee as she stared at him steadily. All around her the interior of the cockpit sparkled in the low lighting of the controls; every fuse back in place, every wire reconnected. All Han could do was stare in awe as he stepped further into the small room, swirling around to examine everything at once. He tried and tried to find at least one thing out of place so he could at least get back some of his dignity, but there were no mistakes to be found. Finally, he faced Leia and his eyes settled on hers, glinting in the dark.  
"How..." he trailed off breathlessly, trying to wrap his head around what seemed like a miracle. Just days before this ship had been nothing more than inevitable trash.   
"R2 found some technical readouts for this model in his database", Leia replied simply, returning Han's gaze. "It's not all done, just the bridge, but it flies and R2-"  
Han shut her right up as he pressed his lips against hers forcefully. The gesture took her by surprise but before Leia could even open her mouth it was gone again and Han was in his chair, tapping the controls as if he knew them by heart.  
"Han, what are you doing?" Leia asked in confusion, watching his fingers skirt across the controls quickly.  
"We're taking off", he replied simply.  
"We can't just leave, what-" Leia began but before she could say another word the Falcon lifted off the ground and soared out the open hanger doors in one fluid movement that made Leia grab onto her seat to brace herself. She tried to speak again but was once more interrupted by a loud hoot from Han, and she rolled her eyes, finally allowing herself to settle into her seat.  
"Where are we going?" she asked with a smirk, sure she probably didn't really want to know.  
"Benek System", Han replied, biting his lip in concentration (god, she loved it when he did that). "Not far".  
Leia nodded, though she had no idea what he could want in that system. It was just a hunk of rock, hardly any life at all, but she supposed it did not matter and relaxed in her seat. No sooner had she gotten comfortable however, than the sensors detected the planet straight ahead and Han put her to work enabling the landing thrusters. Slowly the giant ship settled on the rocky surface, great gusts of steam billowing from her coils. Leia waited patiently as Han made sure the ship had landed safely, assuming he would tell her momentarily why they had come here. To her confusion however, he remained silent, quietly powering down the freighter. Finally he rose from his seat and offered her his hand as she stared at him questioningly.   
"I wanna show you something", he said quietly, reaching to take her hand gently.  
Han guided her from the cockpit and down a small corridor, before reaching up above and opening a roof hatch.  
"Up you go", he said, tucking his hands beneath her arms and lifting her up as if she weighed no more than a feather. Leia hoisted herself through the hatch, squinting as she found herself sitting atop the Falcon's hull, the warm wind from the planet whipping in her face. Han came right behind her, climbing out of the small hatch and taking a seat beside her on the head of the ship. They stared out at the barren expanse of the planet: all three of its suns beginning to dip below the peaks of the rocky cliffs, casting an orange glow across the ground.   
"Just before the suns set completely on Benek", Han said quietly, causing Leia to look up at him as he finally spoke, "the sand swells pour over the face of the rock and some say it looks like the crashing of waves against the shore on a planet light-years from here".  
Leia listened intently, her eyes locked on Han with fascination; she'd never seen him so calm before.   
"My father showed me this when I was so young, it's the only thing I remember from that time", he continued softly, "and he said one day I'd have a ship that could take me all the way across the galaxy to see those waves myself".  
He trailed off and Leia felt him tense beside her as the wind picked up and a distant booming filled the air. She lay her hand on his gently and held it tight as she stared ahead, a billowing cloud of sand beginning to appear above the horizon. The wind whipped harder and the noise grew as the two sat close together, watching the waves of sand as they rolled across the barren landscape; closer....and closer. Leia could feel it stinging in her eyes now but for some reason she could not shut them. Perhaps it was the way Han looked at that wave; like he was in a long forgotten dream. He wanted her to relive it with him and she certainly would.  
Finally, as every sun had all but disappeared and the wind was ripping through the air, Han crawled to his knees and took Leia's hands, guiding back down the hatch. She dusted herself onto the floor as he came down behind her, releasing her long braids from the top of her head for her hair flowed freely down her back. As she shook off the last of the dust, Leia turned to find Han staring at her in a way she'd never seen before. She stared back, her body tingling as she felt him step closer, his hand coming to rest gently on her waist. She reached up, pressing her lips against his; softly at first and then more desperately. The corridor seemed to grow warmer and tighter; like there wouldn't enough room if they didn't hold each other as close as possible. Leia breathed heavily as Hans lips fit against hers so perfectly over and over. Her fingertips traced the muscles in his back through the soft fabric of his shirt, exploring feverishly as if this was the only way she could ever know it.   
Han's breath grew deeper, more labored, and he pressed against her as tightly as he could; his arms almost completely engulfing her slender form. His lips trailed down Leia's neck with desperation, every spot sweeter than the last. Leia shuddered against him, a quiet whimper muffled in his shoulder as his hands ran over her body, tangling in her hair and brushing over the soft curve at the small of her back.   
Her hand grasped as his chest suddenly, grabbing a fist of his shirt and tugging him forward as she stumbled back, nearly falling; their lips still connected. Han could read her mind though and picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his torso as he carried her down the corridor to the cockpit, all the while never relenting his feverish assault on her mouth.   
Leia gasped sharply as her back was pressed against the cool surface of the Falcon's helm; the sensation mixing deliciously with Han's sudden decision to press his lips above her breast. His hands worked fervently to pull her shirt from her shoulders; the soft material sliding easily across her silky skin til she was completely exposed. A moan rolled from her lips as Han's mouth now made direct contact with her left breast, his hot tongue swirling around it so fiercely that she could hardly contain herself; her back arching off the control panel.  
In her ecstasy Han's hand had begun to trail up her leg, pulling away her flowing skirt, which she now felt resting on her thigh, leaving her completely exposed. With her head still reeling from the feeling of his mouth against her, Leia was not at all prepared for the rough finger that slid inside her suddenly, making her eyes roll back in her head. She felt Han's mouth vibrate against her breast as he moaned at her reaction, only adding to her extreme pleasure. That finger dragged against her core so exquisitely that she fought to hold back a scream, when suddenly it was joined by another; stretching her mercilessly. Leia whined loudly, her fingers digging into Han's shoulders in a desperate attempt to both ground herself as well relieve him of some of the clothing that she had already discarded. Han understood her gesture and paused for only a second to rid himself of his shirt, which was now nearly soaked with sweat, before delving back in to his assault of her. Leia writhed beneath his touch; his mouth and his fingers becoming too much to bear.  
"H-Han...Han", she tried to gasp, the words barely leaving her lips as another wave of pleasure ripped over her like the wind had earlier. She drew her knees to her chest, clawing at Han's back to bring him closer; to where she really needed him. She whimpered aggrievedly as his fingers suddenly left her body, only to be rendered a writhing mess once more at the sound of Han's belt unbuckling and the tearing of a condom. He pressed his chest flush against hers, their hearts pounding rapidly against the other. A firm squeeze to the side of her torso and Leia held her breath as she felt Han begin to sink inside her; nearly ripping her apart. The discomfort lasted only a second though as he withdrew himself and then thrust forward forcefully, sending Leia reeling. Her head fell back and her fingers gripped violently to his shoulders as Han repeated the motion, a series of curses falling from his lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he continued this torture.   
"I-I love you", she managed through a moan, gasping for air and Han quickened his pace.  
"I know", he growled in response, his whole body shuddering as he felt his release nearing.  
Then suddenly Leia screamed, her whole body convulsing as she came with such force that she felt as though she would be crushed. Her insides fluttered wonderfully and within seconds Han was at his peak too, spilling hot within her. Leia reveled in the feeling of her release completely taking over her body and Han's weight against her. He grew heavier as he let his muscles relax; pressing his full weight against her now, and Leia wrapped her arms around him, holding him even closer as their chests rose and fell heavily together.  
"I love you", Han whispered breathlessly in her ear.  
"I know".


End file.
